Bumpy Seas
by hernameismeagan
Summary: Captain Swan fic, my headcanon for 2x06 "Tallahassee"
1. Chapter 1

"It's just up ahead," Hook nodded towards the thinning tree line as the small, odd party picked their way through the underbrush. They'd been journeying almost all day, but the pirate had made no mention of their destination.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Mulan finally questioned as she pulled aside a branch for Aurora, who had just lost another portion of her hem to a tangle of thorns.

"You'll see in a moment," the Captain assured her, his lips forming a smirk.

"How do we know this isn't a trap, Hook?" Snow slowed, brow lowered. She gripped her bow in her hand, ready to strike at the slightest sense of danger.

"You don't," Hook replied with a stern glance over his shoulder. "But this is your best chance of getting back to wherever it is you're trying to get, isn't it?" He'd convinced them to untie him from the tree by promising that he could give them a way back to Storybrooke. He _did_ know a way of course, but he wasn't ready to divulge the information just yet. Snow eyed him suspiciously, but kept walking.

Emma walked behind her mother, in the middle of the group. It was still so strange to see Mary Margaret wielding a bow and arrow when only a week or two ago she was in their apartment crying over David. Of course, following Captain Hook through the Enchanted Forest accompanied by Mulan and Sleeping Beauty wasn't exactly a daily occurrence for her either. But she did wonder about the man leading them. She'd been opposed to listening to him. He'd already lied to them once. _Blacksmith_, she thought, _yeah, right_.But Hook had a point. After the wardrobe was destroyed they had no leads for getting home. Right now, this pirate was their best chance.

They weaved through the trees in silence for a while. Soon, the forest began to thin out and finally opened into a clearing. In the middle, a huge green stalk stretched into the sky well past the clouds.

"Ah, here we are," Hook grinned. The women glanced at each other.

"What is it?" Aurora asked, staring up at the thing.

"Well, a _beanstalk_, of course," Hook told her as if it were perfectly evident.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Emma moaned tilting back her head, looking at where the plant met the clouds.

Snow looked at her quizzically. "What?"

Emma motioned to it. "A beanstalk? Like 'Jack and the Beanstalk?'"

"Who?" Hook furrowed his brow, but Snow's eyes widened. "Oh!"

Emma looked back to the pirate. "Are you saying we have to climb this to get back to our world?"

He shook his head, laughing a bit. "If only it were that simple. No, there's something we need to procure up there. A compass."

Emma's eyebrow rose. "A compass? How will that help?"

Hook smirked at her. "I can show you once I have it, but right now we must focus our attention on acquiring it."

"So we just climb this then?" Aurora piped up. He looked at her. "I'm afraid _we _don't."

Aurora cocked her head at him. "What do you mean? Why not?"

"Well, first of all Princess you haven't exactly dressed for an adventure, have you? Secondly, this job will be better done by only one of us," he bowed, "Of course, I'll be the gentleman and go myself."

"Nice try," Emma laughed, "If you think we're going to let you go by yourself, I'm happy to set you straight."

Hook glared at her, straightening. "We can't _all _go. Do you know what's up there?"

"A giant?" Emma's eyebrows rose, challenging him.

He eyed her. "How did you know that?"

She gave him her own smirk but kept quiet.

"There's a giant up there?" Aurora's eyes had grown wide and fearful.

"Yes," Hook gave Emma another curious glance, then looked at the others, "Which is why we can't all go. It's dangerous enough for one person. Five is suicide. There's no way we'd all make it out. I'll go myself and be back in no time."

"Like _hell_ you're going alone," Emma crossed her arms. Hook started to argue but Mulan spoke first, stepping forward, "She's right. I'll go."

"You don't know exactly what we're looking for. _I _do. Besides," he motioned to her attire, "You won't be able to climb in that armor. Let me go!"

"I perfectly capable-"

"Mulan, he's right," Emma interrupted, putting her hand in front of the warrior. The others looked at her, but Emma's gaze remained on the pirate. "You know what we're after so you need to go; but I'm going with you."

"Emma, no," Snow stepped between them.

"Mary Margaret, I'll be fine."

"We're wasting time," Hook pointed out, looking past Snow to Emma, "If you insist on coming I won't stop you. But your life isn't in my hands."

"Hand," Aurora corrected. He looked at her with a bored expression.

Emma stepped around Snow, nodding. "I can handle myself," she told him. He looked her up and down. "Alright, fine," he conceded, "Let's move then." They started towards the beanstalk.

"Emma wait!" Snow came running up behind her. Emma turned back to her. "I promise I'll be fine," she started, but Snow shook her head. "I know, but here, take this." She unhooked the sword and its belt from around her waist and handed it to her. Emma smiled. "Thanks." She put it on and Snow leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"Come on, let's go," Hook had already begun climbing, stabbing the plant with his hook and grabbing vines with his hand. Emma turned back to the beanstalk and took a deep breath. Then she began to climb. The others stood below, watching. The two climbed higher and higher. At one point Emma looked back down and gave them a reassuring smile. Then, she disappeared into the clouds. "Are you sure she's safe up there with him?" Mulan looked at Snow White. Snow took a deep breath. "No," she admitted, worry creasing on her forehead, "I'm not."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had expected to immediately break through the clouds when she reached where they met the stalk. After all, that's what always happened in "Jack and the Beanstalk." But that wasn't the case this time. Somehow everything she'd experienced in fairytale land failed to meet her expectations. She had yet to decide if that was good or bad.

Emma could barely see a thing through the thick, muggy greyness. It clung to her face, and felt strange to breath in. She stopped climbing for a moment, coughing.

"Everything alright down there?" she heard Hook call.

"Yeah," Emma scrunched her nose as she called back, "I just wasn't expecting this weather."

"Yes," Hook replied from high up in the clouds, "Unfortunate that we had to climb on a cloudy day."

Emma started moving upward again, though it was slow going. The clouds made it hard to spot the next vine to grab until she was nearly on top of it. Suddenly, Hook's boot appeared out of the fog, right in front of her face. She was startled, and nearly lost her grip after almost running into him.

"What the hell?!" She looked up, just barely able to make out his face in the clouds. "Why'd you stop?"

"Go around me," Hook told her, "It sounds like you're struggling."

"I am _not _struggling," she glared up at him.

"I'm only trying to help," he said, frowning, "Climb ahead of me."

"So I can meet the giant first? I don't think so."

"You don't trust me?" Hook raised an eyebrow, "I'm hurt, Miss Swan. You know harming you isn't to my advantage."

"Sure, and you're also just a blacksmith," Emma shot back.

He laughed. "Do you really think that telling you my identity when you found me was in my best interest?"

Emma eyed him for a moment. "The truth would have been in everyone's best interest."

Hook's eyebrow rose and he smirked at her. "Is that so? Well then tell me the truth, Emma. Why is it that you don't trust me? It can't just be my little white lie to preserve my life?"

Emma hesitated. "I know your type, Hook, okay?"

"Really?" an amused smile danced on his lips. "And what 'type' would that be?"

She pursed her lips, not answering his question. "Just keep climbing," she muttered. Hook chuckled a bit, but started back up the beanstalk. Emma followed after him. She tried to suppress a cough as the mugginess filled her lungs. Hook was right; climbing on a cloudy day was less than ideal. She tried to push the image of his smile out of her mind. She disliked the reminder of a different cloudy day, though of course, clouds were strange for the Sunshine State.


	3. Chapter 3

Grey light filtered through the blinds. Emma stirred in the bed and her eyes fluttered open. Groggily, she sat up. She looked next to her in the bed. The covers were disheveled, evidence of the person who had been there the night before. "Neal?" Emma called. Silence was the response. She grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and put them on. "Neal?" she called again. Still, no answer. She slipped out of the bed and gathered her clothes from the floor. She pulled her jeans and t-shirt on and walked out of the room.

"Neal?" she asked a final time. The little apartment was empty. Emma's stomach dropped. He was gone. She closed her eyes, pressing her lips together. Of course it had been too good to be true. Had she really expected him to stay? To not skip out on her? Why should he have? Nobody else stayed. Her parents didn't want her. Her foster family didn't want her. Nobody else wanted her so why should Neal? He'd gotten what he wanted and deserted her.

Emma took a deep breath trying to fight back the tears that were burning in her eyes. Maybe a walk would cheer her up? Distract her from being upset, right? Her jacket was on the table. She walked over and pulled it off. A small piece of paper fluttered to the ground as she did. Emma sniffled, furrowing her brow. She bent down, picked up the paper and began to read it.

Emma,

You looked so cute I didn't want to wake you. Had to slip out early this morning. Meeting with the guy I told you about. Getting everything worked out for us. As soon as you can come pick me up by the shop. See you soon!

Yours,

N

Emma smiled, wiping at the tears in her eyes. She'd been too quick to worry. Neal was just arranging everything for them like always, right? She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her car keys, stuffing the note in her pocket. She left the apartment and headed down to her car. Soon she was driving down the Tallahassee roads towards the jewelry shop. The little yellow bug pulled up by the curb.

Emma drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited. She kept glancing at the shop and the people walking down the street. She didn't see him anywhere. This was where he said to meet him, wasn't it? Emma fished his note out of her pocket. She unfolded it and smoothed it out on the steering wheel. As she re-read it someone suddenly tapped on the window, causing her to jump. She looked up. There stood Neal, leaning over and smiling at her through the window. Emma unlocked the car, but instead of getting in the passenger seat he hopped in the back.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

Neal didn't answer. Instead he popped his head up front and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well?"

Emma smiled, blushing a little from his kiss. "Yeah," she looked at him, "So you met with that guy?"

Neal nodded. "Yup. Everything's all set. We just have to get him what he wants."

Emma glanced at the jewelry shop. "The watch?"

"The watch," he replied, "And I have the upmost faith in you to do it."

Emma's head whipped around to look at him. "Me?"

"Well of course, Em!" Neal laughed, "You've gotta get the watch."

"I thought I was driving!" Emma looked a little panicked.

"…you're gonna have to do that too…"

"Neal!"

"Hey, hey," he reached up and grabbed her hand, "Look, I kinda screwed up in there earlier. I can't do it now…they'll suspect something's up with me. They're not gonna suspect you."

"Neal I don't know if I can…I _drive_…I don't do the job…"

"Like I said, I've got faith in you. And listen," he looked her in the eyes, "After this, we'll have made enough. We can be done, okay? I promise…"

She just looked at him, unsure.

"Em," he grinned, "After this job I'll be able to treat you like a princess. That's what you deserve, you know? You're a princess."

Emma dropped her head. "I'm no princess." Still, she couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Nah, you are Em," Neal grinned at her. Then he glanced back at the shop. "Are you ready?"

Emma pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. "I guess so…"

"Great. Just be cool, okay, Em? Don't freak out. Tell the guy you want to see the watch for your boyfriend or something. Then ask if he has something different. Just get him to go check the back. Once he's gone all you gotta do is bolt and we're outta here. Got it?"

Emma nodded watching the shop. "Yeah, okay." After another deep breath, Emma got out of the car.

"I'll be right here," Neal assured her before she shut the door. Emma walked into the jewelry shop. Glass cases filled with exquisite necklaces, earrings, bracelets and other things lined the walls. Emma looked around, searching for the watches. Her heart was pounding, but she tried to keep her demeanor calm. _Be cool_, Neal had said.

"Looking for something in particular?" the proprietor suddenly asked her. Her head snapped up to look at him. "Uhm…uh, yeah…I wanted to get a watch for…my boyfriend…" The man smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"His birthday," Emma replied.

"Aren't you a sweet girl? Well let me see. The watches are over here." He led her to a case in the back of the store. Emma glanced back at the door, which suddenly seemed very far away.

"See anything he'd like?" the owner asked. She looked down at the case. In the middle sat the watch Neal had showed her. It was silver with diamonds studded around the face. "That one," Emma pointed.

The owner raised an eyebrow. "That's our most expensive watch Miss."

"May I still see it?" Emma looked at him.

The man smiled. "Of course." He unlocked the case and pulled the watch out. "Here you are." Emma took the watch from him, examining it. She looked back up. "Do you uhm…have anything similar? Maybe in gold?"

He thought for a moment. "I'll have to check the back…"

Emma set the watch down. "I think I'm going to look at necklaces while you check."

The man smiled at her again. "Of course. Maybe get something nice for yourself."

"Maybe," Emma replied as he started for the back. He'd left the watch out. Once he was gone, she grabbed it and ran for the door. She half expected an alarm, but none sounded. Relieved she rushed to the bug, jumping into the drivers seat. "Did you get it?" Neal asked. Emma tossed the watch back to him frantically trying to start the car.

"Excellent," Neal laughed, fingering the item.

Soon the ignition came to life and Emma tore away from the curb. Just then the shopkeeper came bursting out the door. "Stop! Come back with my watch!" But it was too late. Emma and Neal had made their getaway.

"We'll drop me off at my place," Neal instructed. Emma nodded, trying to keep her speed fast but inconspicuous. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Hey…Em," Neal put a hand on her shoulder. "You did it…"

Emma managed a smile. "I guess I did." She suddenly laughed. "I _did_."

Soon, they made it to Neal's apartment. Emma started to get out of the car.

"Nope, not right now," Neal said, getting out himself.

She rolled down her window. "Why not?"

He leaned down, resting an elbow on the window frame. "I've got to go meet with our guy. You keep the watch okay?" He handed it to her.

"But-"

"I'll meet you at the usual trade-off point tonight. We'll make the exchange and then we're home free, Em."

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "Yeah." Then he leaned down and kissed her. "Goodbye, Princess." He said once he pulled away. Then, he trotted up onto the sidewalk and disappeared into his building. Emma drove the car away back to her apartment. Everything was working out, just like he promised. She couldn't stop smiling the whole way home, thinking about her Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

"How much longer?" Emma called up to Hook. They had been climbing for almost an hour and she was exhausted.

"Not much farther now," Hook replied and then suddenly let out a triumphant laugh, "The clouds are beginning to clear up!"

Emma sighed with relief.

"Excellent!" she heard Hook shout, "We're here!"

Emma started climbing faster, pushing herself to reach the top. The clouds began to thin out as he had told her. Breathing began to get easier and she went even faster. Then, she could see blue sky above her and finally, the very tip of the beanstalk, thinning at the top and curling around like a great, twisted vine. Hook had already gotten off the stalk and was standing in the clouds. Emma stopped climbing and stared at him, eyes wide. "How are you doing that?!"

Hook's brow furrowed. "Doing what?"

"Standing on clouds! That's…impossible…"

Hook laughed and extended his hand to her. "Magic, Princess."

Emma stiffened. She looked at his hand then glared up at him.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her.

"Don't call me that," she told him bitterly.

"What? Princess?" he raised an eyebrow, "But you are a-"

"_Don't _call me that."

"Fine…if you insist_, Emma_. Now come, let me help you up."

Reluctantly, she took his hand. He pulled her up and touched his hook to the small of her back, helping her steady herself. Emma sort of froze at the strange feeling of standing on clouds. It felt as though she were on top of a million cotton balls. She was nervous to move; worried that she might fall through.

"Strange, isn't it? Don't worry, you 're safe," Hook smiled.

She pulled away, aware that he was still touching her, "Yeah, thanks…"

Hook looked at her for a moment, studying her.

"_What_?"

He nodded past her as if he hadn't been looking at her at all. "The giant's castle is behind you."

Emma furrowed her brow a bit and turned. Her jaw dropped. A few days ago Mary Margaret had taken her to their castle. Though it had been destroyed by the Dark Curse, Emma was able to tell how magnificent it had once been. But the castle before her was a hundred times larger and certainly as grand if not more so. It was monstrous, stretching far up in the sky. "Oh my god," Emma breathed.

"Incredible isn't it?" Hook grinned, coming up beside her, "Unfortunate that it must be inhabited by a giant. "

Emma looked at him. "What exactly is so awful about giants? The others said they aren't as bad as ogres."

Hook nodded. "They aren't."

"So, what? Do they grind your bones to make their bread?"

He looked at her with an amused expression. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. They don't _eat_people."

"I'm new to all of this, okay?" Emma snapped. She looked back to the castle. "So if they don't eat you what's wrong with them?"

"Well, truthfully they can be easy to get along with. As long as you have something they want. Giants love collectibles. In fact, this particular giant will pay you a golden egg if he likes your item. He's made a business out of it."

Emma looked at him with a bored expression on her face. "Golden eggs? Are you kidding me?"

"No, of course not. Why?"

Emma shook her head, starting to walk towards the castle. "Never mind. So do we have anything to give it for the compass?"

"I'm afraid we don't," Hook followed her.

"Then how are we supposed to get it?"

"We steal it, of course."

Emma shrugged. "Sounds easy enough. You said this would be dangerous."

"It is."

"Why?"

Hook's face darkened. "Because if there's one thing a giant hates…it's a thief."


	5. Chapter 5

The little yellow bug made it's way down the road as the streetlamps guided it to the parking garage where Emma was supposed to meet Neal and the client. She parked a little ways away and shut off her lights. There was no one else around yet. Emma turned the keys in the ignition and the bug quieted. She slipped out of the car and looked around. Still no sign of anybody. She figured she had just gotten there first. The place was eerily silent, save the echo of her footsteps on the pavement. There were only a few other cars parked in the garage, none of which she recognized.

"Neal?" she called as she approached. The echo of her voice throughout the garage was the only answer. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone to check the time. It was ten past eleven, where were they? She started to dial Neal's number.

"Freeze!" A voice suddenly yelled. Emma's head snapped up. A police officer pointed a gun at her. Emma's hands instantly shot up in the air. "Wh-what's going on?!" she cried.

"Is that your Volkswagen outside?" the cop demanded.

"Yes, why-"

"You're in possession of stolen property! Your description, as well as the description of your car was reported earlier today. Take off your bag and put it on the ground."

Terrified, Emma slowly did as she was told.

"Turn around."

She stood up and turned. "Please, you're making a mistake!" she cried. But the cop ignored her. He began to recite her rights as he snapped handcuffs on her. She was terrified. What would happen to her? Was she going to jail? Worries raced through her mind.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw movement farther back in the garage. She looked up. Neal was peeking out from behind the column, a bewildered expression on his face. Emma looked at him desperately, her eyes pleading with him to come to her rescue. The cop started turning her away to take her to his squad car. She looked back over her shoulder certain that she would see Neal coming to save her. But instead she felt like she'd been kicked in the gut. Neal was running away, fast as he could, without even a glance back at her. Emma's jaw fell and she dropped her head staring at the ground with wide, disbelieving eyes.

The police officer led her to his car and opened the door. He put a hand on her head to guide her in and then shut the door. He walked back over to her bag and looked through it. The officer extracted something from the bag and walked back to the car. He held the watch up to the window for her to see with an accusatory expression painted on his face. She stared at it blankly, not even caring about the item anymore. She dropped her head, too consumed with Neal. The officer retrieved the rest of her bag and put it in his trunk. Then he opened the driver's door and got into the squad car.

The police car left the garage and started down the street towards the station. Emma was in shock. Had Neal just abandoned her? He was letting her take the fall for his plan. His arrangement. She'd stolen the watch for him and now he left her? Tears started falling down her face. This morning she'd been terrified he left her. She'd been wrong then only to have it hurt worse now. She'd seen him running, skipping out on her. She hung her head. How could she have trusted him? He was a thief, a con man and a coward. She should have seen that through his charm but she had wanted so desperately to believe she'd found someone who cared about her. But in the end he didn't. He'd only been using her and she was easy to abandon. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. She was stupid, so stupid to trust him and now she was paying for it. He said she was his Princess but he lied. He lied. He left.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how do we get in?" Emma asked as they walked along the side of the giant's castle.

"I'm looking," Hook replied walking a bit ahead of her. He was focused on the structure, searching for a way in. "Ah!" he finally cried, triumphant. "There." He pointed near the end of the wall. Some bricks had fallen from their place, creating an opening large enough to enter through. Emma looked up at it. "I can't get up there. It's too high."

Hook smiled, "Well I'll lift you then."

Emma took a step back. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Then how do you propose to get in?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

She looked at him skeptically. "Well…how do _you _propose to lift me?" Her eyes flicked to his hook.

He laughed, lifting his left arm. "Are you talking about this? I've had plenty of practice with it if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried," she replied, "I just-"

"We're wasting time," he interrupted, "Now are you coming or would you like to wait out here while _I _get the compass?"

Emma hesitated, but then answered, "Fine." She walked back over to him and turned to face the wall. Hook stepped up behind her and put his right hand on her waist. Then she felt his hook touch her left side. "Ready?" he said in her ear. She stiffened some as his breath hit her neck. Slowly, she nodded. "Alright then," he smiled, "One…two…three!" Emma bent her legs and jumped a little as Hook hoisted her into the air. She grabbed onto the ledge and Hook then wrapped his arms around her legs, pushing her up.

"Almost there?" he grunted.

"Yeah…I…almost…got it!" Hook let go as Emma pulled herself up the rest of the way. She stood up on the ledge and turned back to look at him. "What about you?" He was taller than her, but not tall enough that he could easily reach the ledge.

"I'll be fine just go in and wait for me," he replied, then added, "and _don't _make any noise once you're in!"

She nodded and then turned toward the interior of the castle, jumping down. Her landing was a bit rough and she fell over as her feet met the ground.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Shh!" Emma looked up. Hook was already standing in the opening. He jumped down and landed softly, making almost no noise.

Emma stared at him, wide-eyed. "How did you-"

"Where I come from," he whispered, "We aren't afraid of heights." He helped her up. "Now," Hook continued, "We've got to be as quiet as possible. We can't let him know we're here."

Emma nodded. "Where are we going?" she whispered.

"We have to find his treasure room. But don't let the name fool you. Out of every room in this place it seems the least valuable."

"Then why is it called the treasure room?" Emma asked.

"Well," Hook smirked, "It depends on your definition of treasure. Come on." He started forward and Emma followed behind him.

The castle was magnificent. Tapestries decorated the walls, which were inlaid with gold and jewels. Of course, everything was massive. Every doorway and archway seemed at least fifty feet taller than the two of them. Emma felt as though she were the size of a doll in this place.

Hook continued forward, though he would suddenly stop every now and then, tensing up. Emma could tell he was listening for the giant, probably worried it might round the corner and catch them; but she never heard anything each time he stopped. When she tried to ask what was wrong he only hushed her. Finally she gave up and just let him lead.

It took about ten incredibly tense minutes for Hook to find the room he wanted. He held his hand out to stop her while he slowly pushed the door open. Then, he relaxed. "Let's go," he whispered, motioning for her to follow again. They slipped into the room and Hook pushed the massive door shut. Emma looked around.

The place was full of stuff, packed wall to wall with odds and ends, trinkets and treasures. Hook was right though; this room was sparsely decorated compared to the rest of the place. "Start looking," Hook ordered, moving forward and beginning to search through one of the heaps. Emma sighed and started for another but then stopped. "What is _that_?" she asked.

Hook looked back at her. She was pointing at table on top of which sat a large bird. "Is that a chicken?" Emma asked.

"A hen, technically," the pirate replied, turning back to his search, "And the giant's most prized possession. It lays golden eggs. Without that bird's eggs, he can't make his trades for all of this." He vaguely motioned around the room.

"Huh," Emma murmured moving towards the hen.

Hook glanced up. "Stop!" he snapped.

Emma froze, looking at him.

"Don't bother it," he commanded, "Do you know how loud that creature is? We'd never make it out."

"Sorry," Emma muttered. She turned back towards one of the junk piles and started searching through it.

They looked for what seemed like forever. Emma was beginning to question the existence of the compas as she tried to pull a broom out from under one of the mounds of collectibles.

"Excellent!" Hook suddenly cried.

"What?!" Emma whirled around, still holding the end of the broom. She had pulled it out from under the pile but suddenly everything began to fall, clanging and clashing to the ground in a great commotion. Emma stumbled backwards, eyes wide with horror at what she'd done.

"What the hell was that?" Hook hissed, "Do you know what you've just-"

The floor suddenly shook beneath them. One tremor, two tremors, three, four. Each growing closer together. The footsteps of the giant, gaining speed.

"WHO IS IN MY CASTLE?! INTRUDERS! THIEVES!" a terrible voice boomed through the halls.

"Run!" Hook cried, sprinting for the door. Emma dashed after him. They burst into the hall, sprinting back the way they came. Suddenly, the giant started to round the corner. Hook dove to the side, narrowly escaping its sight, but Emma was not so lucky.

"LADY THIEF!" the giant bellowed, lumbering towards her.

Emma froze for a moment, eyes wide with terror as the colossal man came for her. But she snapped out of it and ran in the opposite direction. She passed the treasure room, and turned down another hallway. She could feel the giant gaining behind her, rounding the corner himself. She saw a door that was slightly ajar and ran for it, hoping for another path out. It was only a storeroom, a dead end. Emma turned to run again, but it was too late. The giant burst through the door screaming at her. She frantically grasped for the sword at her waist but suddenly his monstrous hand closed around her, lifting her into the air. She screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the giant shouted in her face.

Emma struggled against him.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he cried again.

Still Emma didn't answer. She looked around frantic to find a way to escape, racking her brain as to how she could save herself. Then suddenly, she saw movement in the doorway. Her eyes widened as Hook peeked around, cautiously watching.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the giant cried, distracting her for a moment, "YOU HAVE COME TO STEAL HAVEN'T YOU?!"

Emma looked back in the doorway, just in time to see the pirate fleeing.

_No_, her stomach knotted, _Not again_.

"You bastard!" she suddenly screamed at the man who had deserted her. But the giant thought she had meant the insult for him. He shook her with fury

"LADY THIEF! YOU COME TO STEAL AND NOW INSULT ME! WHAT HAVE YOU TAKEN!?"

"I didn't take anything!" Emma shouted at him, "You're letting the real thief get away!"

"LIAR!" the giant screamed, "YOU STEAL AND INSULT AND LIE! I WILL CRUSH YOU LADY THIEF!"

The giant's hand began to slowly squeeze in on her, crushing her. Emma cried out in pain, but the pressure on her lungs soon stifled it.

Suddenly an awful screeching and clucking echoed through the halls. "Hey!" a voice called from below.

The giant's hand relaxed. Emma gasped, able to breathe again. She looked down. Captain Hook stood in the doorway, holding the giant's hen by the neck.

"THIEF!" the giant shouted, "RELEASE MY HEN!"

"Let her go!" Hook demanded, and then raised his hook to the hen's throat, "Let her go or I slay the bird!"

"NO!" the giant cried, but he still didn't release Emma, "PUNY THIEF I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

The pirate pressed the sharp end of his hook to the hen, causing it to thrash and cluck in fright.

"NO!" the giant yelled again. He flung Emma to the ground and lunged for his bird. Hook tossed the hen into the hall and then dashed under the feet of the giant, straight to Emma's side.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

"THIEVES!" the giant bellowed. Now that he had secured his hen he turned back to punish the intruders.

"On second thought you'll need to run!" Hook cried, "Give me your sword!"

Emma started fumbling at the sword belt, but then Hook shoved her hands away grabbing the sword himself. He twirled around, brandishing the weapon at the giant.

"LITTLE MAN THIEF!" the giant laughed, "YOU CANNOT BEST ME! I SHALL CRUSH YOU AND THE LADY THIEF!"

"You can try, monster!" Hook spat at him. The giant lunged forward, grabbing for the pirate. But Hook ducked under him and suddenly slashed at the back of his legs, cutting the tendons. The giant fell forward, screaming in pain and crashing to the ground. Hook ran back to Emma helping her up. "Come on!"

She struggled to her feet. Hook wrapped his arm around her, half-dragging, half-carrying her. She did her best to move with him but the pain in her body was too great. With a pained, rage-filled shout the giant suddenly swatted at them. Hook, pulled Emma out of the way and they narrowly escaped his grasp. Hook rushed into the hall with her and they dashed as fast as they could away from the room where the giant lay screaming.

Instead of going back to the hole in the wall through which they entered, Hook went for the front doors. He leaned his body against the door, still holding Emma, and pushed. Slowly it opened and they raced out, back to the clouds, back to the beanstalk, away from the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

They finally reached the beanstalk and Hook set Emma down on the clouds. He was out of breath, glancing back at the castle to make sure the giant wasn't following. He looked back to Emma. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think so," Emma squeezed her eyes shut. Her entire body was in pain from nearly being crushed.

"Did he break anything?" Hook knelt down, trying to check her.

Emma pulled away a bit, sitting up more. "I'm fine…I mean…I don't think anything's broken. I'm just gonna be sore for a while I guess."

"Can you climb back down?" he looked at her hesitantly, then to the beanstalk, contemplating how he could get her back to safety.

"Just…just give me a minute," Emma replied, "I'll be able to do it."

Hook sighed, standing back up. He kept looking back to the castle a bit nervously.

"You don't think that thing is coming for us do you?" Emma asked.

"He shouldn't be," Hook glanced back at her, "But you can never be too careful."

"Right," Emma murmured.

They were silent for a while as Hook let her take as much time as she needed to recover. Emma tried to keep her gaze on the clouds but she kept glancing up at him. Finally, she murmured, "I'm sorry."

His brow furrowed and he turned to face her. "Whatever for?"

"Well I'm the one who screwed up and got us caught. I cost us the compass." She looked down, angry with herself for ruining their chance to get back to Storybrooke, back to Henry.

Hook began to laugh. Her head snapped up and she looked at him. "_What_?"

"You didn't cost us anything," he reached into his satchel and pulled out a small wooden box. He tossed it to her. Emma opened it, revealing the compass inside. Her eyes widened and she looked back at him. "When did you-"

"Right before you made the commotion. I was able to put it in my bag before the giant came after us."

She stared at him disbelieving then looked back down to the compass. "So you already had it. You'd gotten what you went in for. You could have left," slowly she looked back up at him, her eyes questioning, "So why did you come back?"

Hook smiled at her. "Well I _do _consider myself an honorable man. You didn't think I'd let you get crushed by a giant, did you Princess?"

She stiffened a bit at the title, looking back down. Her mind swam.

"Oh that's right," Hook said, "You don't want to be called that. My apologies." He gave her a slight bow.

"Uhm, actually," Emma looked back up, "I don't think I have the right to tell you what you can and can't call me. Not after what you did back there."

"All the same, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable," Hook grinned, "_Emma_."

She raised her eyebrow a bit at him, but smiled too. "You know, I think I'm ready to go back down."

"Are you certain?" he looked unsure.

"I'll be fine. That thing didn't have enough time to wreck anything I needed," her smile widened.

"Well in that case we should get back to your mother," he extended his hand to help her up, "Assure her that the pirate left you unharmed." Emma took his hand and stood up.

"Ah! I almost forgot," he pulled the sword from his belt and handed it to her, "Your sword."

"Thank you," she took it from him, now studying him with a quizzical expression. She didn't understand him at all. He lied about his identity and she had been certain he was still in league with Cora; but now he seemed…genuine? She didn't understand it. He was a pirate. He was _Captain Hook_. He'd admitted to working with Cora. But he wasn't lying now. He'd saved her life. He hadn't abandoned her. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No, nothing," she shook her head, "Are you ready?"

He studied her for a moment and then smiled. "I'll go first? Only for your safety of course." He looked at her, as if waiting for her permission.

"Uhm...yeah, sure…" she shrugged, "Thanks."

He climbed onto the beanstalk and began to descend. Just before the clouds consumed him he looked back up at her and the corner of his mouth rose a bit. Emma returned his smile with one of her own. He gave her a slight nod and then disappeared into the clouds. Emma stared after him for a moment, her mind still swimming with questions; but as she climbed onto the beanstalk she found it hard to suppress her smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Aurora sat at the base of a tree, idly picking at the grass while Mulan stood watch close by her. Snow was pacing back and forth at the base of the beanstalk.

"Your Highness you should rest," Mulan suggested for the third time.

"She's been gone for hours!" Snow White turned at looked at the other two, "I should have never let her go up there! I should have gone myself!"

"You don't know she's in danger," Aurora offered.

"I sent her up a beanstalk with _Captain Hook_ to take an enchanted compass from a giant! What kind of mother does that?"

"Well you trust her don't you?" Aurora asked quietly.

"Of course I trust her! It's _Hook_ I have a problem with! For all we know he tossed her to the giant so he could take the compass and get away!" Snow's finger tapped her bow anxiously, ready to shoot the pirate the moment he came down without her daughter.

"We don't know that," Aurora replied, "We have to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Do you know who he is!? He's the most-"

"She's right you highness," Mulan interrupted, "It's done. Your daughter was brave enough to go up there. It was her choice. We must hope for the best. Worrying and pacing won't do us any favors."

Snow set her jaw and looked away, but she knew they were right. She sighed and started to walk away from the beanstalk.

"Look!" Aurora suddenly cried, jumping up and pointing at the clouds, "Look, there's someone coming down!"

Snow White whirled around and looked up. Sure enough, a pair of boots emerged from the clouds. It was Hook.

"Where's Emma? I don't see Emma?" Snow White raised her bow up, aiming it at Hook, ready to shoot if her daughter didn't appear.

"Snow, give it a moment," Aurora cautioned. Snow ignored her, still aiming at him. Just then, Emma appeared at the top of the beanstalk, climbing down. Snow heaved a sigh of relief and dropped her bow. The three waited for them to descend.

When Hook was low enough he jumped from the Beanstalk and then straightened himself. He grinned. "We got it."

Mulan moved forward and grabbed his arms, beginning to tie his wrists again. "Ah!" he jerked away, "What are you doing?"

"Just because you've made it back doesn't mean we trust you," Mulan growled. She unsnapped his hook from his left hand.

"Wait!" Emma suddenly called from the beanstalk. The others looked up at her. Snow ran to the base of the stalk to help her down. Finally, Emma made it although she stumbled coming off. "Ow," she clenched her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. Her body still ached.

"Emma?" Snow cried worriedly, "Emma what happened? Are you hurt?" She shot a glare at Hook.

"It was the giant," Emma muttered, "He sort of tried to crush me."

Snow White gasped and looked back to Hook. "This is _your _fault isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have left her with you!"

"I didn't-" Hook started to argue, but Emma intervened.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma grabbed Snow's arm, "It wasn't his fault. It was mine."

Snow looked at her, brow furrowed.

"Actually," Emma continued, glancing at Hook, "He saved me."

Snow White's eyes widened and she turned to Hook. "You saved her? You said her life wouldn't be in your hands…"

"Alas, it was and I wasn't going to let her _die_," he gazed sternly at Snow and she glared back. It was obvious she still didn't trust him.

"Now whether you keep me your prisoner or not," Hook continued, "We need to get moving if we want to reach your land before Cora."

Everyone looked at Emma. Her eyes widened and she looked among them, realizing they were looking to her for what to do. "Oh…well," she looked at Mulan, "Let him go…"

Mulan hesitated, but then removed the bindings from his wrists. She hesitated to give him his Hook. He rolled his eyes. "Just keep it. Let's go." The pirate started forward and Mulan kept close behind him. Aurora followed and Emma and snow brought up the rear. Snow took Emma's arm, helping her along. "What happened up there?" she questioned quietly.

Emma glanced at her. "Nothing…he just saved me, like I said."

"Emma," Snow tilted her head with a skeptical expression.

"What?" Emma replied defensively.

"Are you saying you trust him now?"

"Well," Emma looked down, "I don't know. I think he's trying to…_help_. I don't know what _exactly_ is motivating him, but…I don't think it's Cora."

"Are you sure?" Snow looked worried.

Emma nodded. "He wasn't lying up there…"

Snow sighed. "Well that's good to know but that wasn't what I was asking"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you…_trust _him?"

Emma's brow furrowed. "I just told I don't know."

"And I'm not talking about that…I saw the way you looked at him just now…Emma you've got to be careful. He's Captain Hook!"

Emma's head snapped up to look at her. "What are you saying? You think I _like_ him?"

Snow White just looked at her, concern knit in her brow.

Emma pulled away, looking back down. "I don't _know_ him, Mary Margaret."

Snow White sighed. That wasn't a no. Besides, she knew the look on her daughter's face. Mary Margaret had seen it in the mirror as she tried to tell herself that it wasn't right to love David. Of course, that was when she didn't know they were meant to be together. Snow glanced up at the pirate leading them. He _had _saved her, apparently. Then she shook her head.

"Just be careful, please" she finally told Emma.

"Yeah," Emma shrugged, "Of course."

Then Snow smiled and wrapped her arm around her giving her a small squeeze as they walked. "I'm just glad you're back safe and that we're one step closer to being with your father and Henry again."

Emma nodded. "Me too." But her words came out a bit absent-mindedly. Her gaze had fallen upon the man leading them. Mary Margaret's suggestion that she might…_like_ him swam around in her head with all the other confusing thoughts about him. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to think or how she felt. She wasn't certain she totally trusted him, but one thing was for sure. For once, a man hadn't abandoned her; and even if he was a pirate, the most dreadful in this land, she'd certainly dealt with less honorable men.


End file.
